Monsters- Dark
by ImaginationWriting90
Summary: "Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them." ―Alice Sebold
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My computer is getting fixed using my sisters. Yeah Klutz me dropped it down some stairs. My screen would not work. I couldn't take anything off but I had to send it in to get fixed. Luckily my sister is letting me use her laptop. Yeah the people fixing my computer are just going to see fanfiction stories and photos of Benedict Cumberbatch, and Tom Hiddleston. No big I'm sure they fix lots of computers with that. I was thinking about the sequels or complimentary stories to my story monsters. I hope you enjoy. Make sure you read Monsters first. This story will be about Jim from child to adult.**

**Monsters- Dark**

"**Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them."**

**―Alice Sebold**

**Jim Age Six**

They're praising him again. How smart he is and how clever. A real prodigy.

Jim shrugs already knowing this to be a fact.

Of course they should worship him.

Jim knows he's not normal but whoever said not being normal was a bad thing was an idiot.

**Jim Age Eight**

James Moriarty, the name he was born with, but he prefers to call himself Jim.

Only he can call himself Jim.

He's life is perfect only one problem it's boring.

Jim decides to do something about it.

He plays a game of clue using his neighbors cats.

She loses and finds her cats dismembered, their body parts spelling out dauntingly: _You Lose._

Watching people play the game is fun.

No one wins against Jim Moriarty.

**Jim Age Nine**

Soulmate. His mother tells him that everyone has another half.

Once he finds a soulmate his life will change she tells him.

She'll love and worship him but he will love and worship her too.

Jim laughs at this he could care less about his own parents.

Being admired is great but Jim feels he could never give the same affection back.

Still Jim is curious to find out someday.

**Jim Age Ten**

Someday comes up quick on him.

There she is, his other half standing in front of dead body at the morgue hospital.

She's perfect and he wants her.

To love and worship him.

But his mother was right he wants to love and worship her as well.

Her name is Molly Hooper.

**Jim Age Eleven**

Her parents want to move away. To take his Molly with them.

Jim tries to make them stay, he tries to convince his parents to move where ever she will be, and he even tries to run away with her. All of which are failed attempts.

Jim fears, if they are apart, she'll blindly love someone else.

He can't let her go. He won't let her go.

This is Jim's resolve as he cuts the brakes on her parents car.

They die. Problem solved.

Only one problem how does he keep her close.

**AN: Tell me what you think. Sometimes I'm going to put little bits and other times I'll have dialogue it depends. Thanks for reading and leave your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's another chapter. I'm waiting for my laptop to get fixed. Remember to read my story Monsters first. Monsters- Dark is the side piece to it. I will do one more piece going through Sherlock age after I am done with this one. **

**Monsters- Dark**

"**Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them."**

**―Alice Sebold**

**Jim Age Twelve**

He knows he is running out of time, before another family comes to adopt his Molly. It's a want...no a desperate need, as if she was his air, to have her. Jim never wanted anything as badly as he wanted his soulmate.

"Honey this is third miscarriage." Mrs. Moriarty cries into her husband shoulder. She was healthy and fertile no one knows why she can't carry a baby, except for Jim.

Just a seed. The small idea of adoption that will start to grow and Jim is more than happy to guide them to the right spot. Jim knows Molly will hold the title as his younger sister, but it will be worth it when she holds the title of his wife.

Finally his plan works. A smile dances across his face as he sees her, but Jim pretends to look around to not raise any alarm. When enough time has passed he walks to her.

"You're my family." he declares. Choosing those words because she will be his family but not in the way his parents will think. Jim knows he can't declare her his love than they won't adopt her and some other people will take her away. He needs to keep her close.

Jim notices the bruises and marks from her bullying.

All of them must burn because innocent or not they all failed to protect his princess.

It's bright intense glow of red, orange and blue fire with black smoke including a symphony of screams.

Jim lets Molly call him Jim while everyone else including his mother addresses him as James.

There's a sinking gut feeling there's someone else important in her life and he plans to find out who.

**Jim Age Thirteen**

He has found the someone else.

His name is Sherlock Holmes. What kind of name is that?

Jim hates how Sherlock already has place in Molly's heart.

No matter Jim will take away every letter, every call and every encounter until the distance will turn their affection for one another into apathy.

Sherlock will become Jim's greatest adversary. He just doesn't know it yet.

**Jim Age Fourteen**

Two weeks is all it took for the bird to give up. Jim unties the bird from the rock and brings it to Molly to bury. She has a knack for taking care of the dead.

Jim wonders how long a human would last, especially Molly's new friends Sally and Anderson.

Molly only needs Jim she doesn't need anyone else.

No one else could have her. He hated sharing her with his own parents.

Jim put his bird experiment to the test on her new friends. Molly tells Jim how she misses them and hopes for their safe return.

Every night he goes to her room to check his experiment or as Molly believes them to be the "monsters".

Heavenly, that's what it feels like to hold her every night to keep her safe from the "monsters". Adolescent hormones are starting to show but Jim's mind is much stronger. Molly is young and Jim will wait.

His birds squeak too much. " Listen monsters Molly needs to sleep, if I hear another sound there will be consequence." he grins menacingly at Sally, whom is bound and gagged underneath the bed. Thankfully Molly is too afraid of the "monsters" to look under the bed.

The game is becoming boring, unlike the bird, they just don't know when to give up. When Molly is away at school he gets rid of them. Jim hits Sally on her temple and snaps Anderson neck against the pavement.

Their bodies are found in the sewer. The court rules it a tragic accident as they fell to their death. Sherlock knows other wise but no one believes him.

Jim can see it now. Sherlock is his adversary; his rival; his threat; his mirror.

**Jim Age Sixteen**

Angry rises from under Jim skin hearing her call for Sherlock in her sleep.

Molly should be dreaming about him.

Delicately yet possessively he embraces her sleeping form, stroking her hair repeating over and over in her ear. "You belong with me."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Leave you thoughts and reviews. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
